1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to redeemable content. More specifically, the present invention relates to dynamic codes for redeeming redeemable content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently available digital media may encompass a range of audio, video, video games, and other online and software applications. Publishers, developers, or owners of such digital media may wish to distribute such digital media for various purposes, including branding and product development. To maximize the impact and efficiency of the distribution, it would be useful to automate and target the distribution rather than simply rely upon manually implemented limits of the distribution.
For example, one presently available way to provide digital content is to provide a voucher or code that can be used to redeem content. One disadvantage to such an approach is that the content provider has limited options for controlling the conditions under which the content is distributed. The content provider may only wish to provide the content for a limited time only. Rarity of certain content may make the content more valuable and sought-after to user, thereby heightening brand recognition and brand associations without over-saturating the market. A publisher who wishes to provide such a rare and exclusive content may therefore wish to ensure that the content is only distributed a limited number of times. Possession by too many users may render that content less desirable, thereby undermining efforts to engage users.
Such as system as is presently available is also inflexible when the content provider may wish to update or refresh the content that is provided. New vouchers or redemption codes may have to be generated manually as the new or updated content becomes available. Such a process may require a significant amount of time and effort, rendering promotions more difficult to manage. A publisher with limited resources may not have the resources to run a promotional campaign with multiple, targeted offers.
There is, therefore, a need for improved systems and methods for providing dynamic redemption codes.